


One Drop of Blood

by Senna_Frost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Cursed Dean, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Reincarnation, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senna_Frost/pseuds/Senna_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where one drop of blood drains a castle of life, so one kiss can bring it alive again." </p>
<p>Or, the one where Castiel is an exiled, wandering prince and Dean is under a powerful enchantment and true love is the answer to all their problems...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drop of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings, I come bearing gifts. Due to a mild case of writer's block on the story I'm currently working on, I've slightly diverted my muse to spin out this yarn instead while I battle evil plot bunnies on my other tale. This little story will be no more than five chapters or so; I was in the mood for some Exiled!Prince Cas and damsel-in-distress!Dean ;-)  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoying and have a wonderful lazy Sunday! xoxo
> 
> P.S. The title is taken from: "Where one drop of blood drains a castle of life, so one kiss can bring it alive again." Which is a line from the retelling of "The Sleeping Beauty," written and illustrated by Trina Schart Hyman, it is a children's book but it's so lovely and I was totally enamored of the story and beautiful drawings when I was a kid, I still adore it as an adult :-)

Castiel dreamt of it often, even daydreaming of it in his waking hours.

 

A briar hedge, nay, a forest now, grown up heavy and high over years of neglect and dark magic gone awry. Twisted and gnarled, it was an endless maze that none ever came out the other side of. Castiel could feel the evil that dwelt in the roots of this eldritch manifestation, disturbingly it seemed to know him and grasped with cold claws at his heart, causing him to toss and turn in his sleep, or if awake, to be flooded with icy chills, even in the heat of the day.

 

He could see in stark clarity, the bodies of those that had tried and failed to breach it, that littered the branches in various states of decay. Some were mere crumbling skeletons with nary a scrap of tattered clothing to identify them; others with pallid skin stretched thinly over their skulls, eyeballs melting, or partly plucked away by birds, while their jaws gaped open in horrified rictuses, swords boldly clasped in fleshless fingers, still stunned at their own death.

 

Over two hundred years worth of bones, of man and horse alike. They had come, from near and far, young men with valiant desires and hearts full of fire, determined to rescue those supposedly trapped in the castle somewhere deep within, but with an unholy sentience, the brambles had curled tight around them, dug in with wicked thorns and held fast, and so they perished.

 

For there was a legend, one that was as old, if not older than the forest, that still entwined itself through the camp smoke of woodcutters and gypsies, nomads and travelers all. Castiel had heard so many versions that it was nearly a fairytale now, details shifted here and there, but he felt he had a grasp on the important facts.

 

Once upon a time, (so long ago, that no one could agree on its' name) there had been a prosperous kingdom.

 

The good king and kind queen were barren. Desperate, they had struck a deal with the Faerie Queen, (some stories proclaimed her a demon or a witch, but more said she had been a queen in her own right) in return for her curing the queen's barren state, the royal couple would owe her one favor, to be granted at a time of the Faerie Queen's choosing.

 

Happily, a year later, the queen had given birth to a lovely baby...(the stories once again disagreed on whether the firstborn had been male or female).

 

Four more years and the queen had another healthy baby (again, the storytellers were unsure) and it was then that tragedy befell them.

 

The Faerie Queen (for whatever reason) had decided it was high time to cash in her favor, and blazing into the palace, demanded the firstborn for her own. The royal couple begged and pleaded to not have to give up their child, but the Queen was adamant.

 

The king and queen, however, staunchly refused and banished her. Accusing them of rescinding their vow of a favor, the Queen grew enraged and vengeful, threatened bloody retribution and cast a terrible spell over the entire kingdom.

 

From here, as far as Castiel could tell, the specifics had been lost with time, and the truth of the spell was unknown. Some said the Queen had killed every first born child in the kingdom with a single curse, others insisted that she had put all the inhabitants into a death-like sleep, never to awaken again, still others proclaimed that the king and queen's first born child, in a display of utmost courage, had sacrificed themselves, promising their life to the Queen on their sixteenth birthday. Some believed that the Queen had indeed returned in the allotted time and taken the child, enslaving them in her army of fell creatures, that had spread across the entire land like a dread sickness, leaving nothing but ruination and darkness in their wake.

 

This last was deemed to hold at least a grain of authenticity, for there had indeed, some two hundred years or more earlier, been a horrific war that had ravaged the land, many kingdoms razed to the ground, some disappearing into oblivion without a trace, before the monstrous foes had been vanquished. Too much had been lost in the years long battle for there to be a complete history, thus legends and tales had sprung up like eager wildflowers to fill in the blank spots and even the location of the kingdom was now nothing more than a myth.

 

For his part, Castiel felt none of these were the real tale, and in his heart, he felt grave, unfathomable sadness for this family that had suffered so, their tale left tangled and unresolved, til it was unrecognizable and reduced to a mere fairytale.

 

As an exiled prince, he had wandered for years, slowly making his way from one side of the country to the other, yet this tale had followed him and so had his dreams of the crumbling castle that lay beyond the forest, which for some reason, he could remember starting out as an unwanted hedge, sprouting up overnight. Castiel possessed other strange memories such as these, battles he did not recall fighting in, unfamiliar people and places he could not name. And every night, a voice called pleadingly to him from the depths of this forest, from the castle perhaps, entreating him to return as he had sworn he would.

 

He longed to answer this call, to prove true to his promise, but alas, he knew not which way to even go, and fellow travelers that he encountered laughed at his naivete in putting any stock in such an old wives tale when he inquired of any old ruins in the land.

 

Yet, Castiel felt certain that his belief was not in vain, and so he continued to wander, led only by a nightmare and the sad, familiar rough-soft whisper of his shortened name...” _Cas_.”

 

Except no one he knew had ever called him that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...what d'ya think? Thoughts, comments...naughty jokes? ;-)


End file.
